


nightcap (just fall in the bed) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Campaign 03: The Unsleeping City, F/M, First Aid, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Ramen, TUC Prompt Meme, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "nightcap (just fall in the bed)" by SolaSola.They end up just sliding down and sitting side by side on the floor with their backs against the cabinets and their bowls in their hands, slurping ramen like no one’s there to remind them about manners.“I’m sorry I ran out of heals,” Ricky says quietly, ducking his head so he’s not making eye contact.Esther doesn’t even think about it before she says, “Not your fault.”[Esther and Ricky patching each other up and eating ramen at midnight after a rough battle]
Relationships: Ricky Matsui/Esther Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	nightcap (just fall in the bed) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofjustimagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/gifts), [SolaSola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaSola/gifts).
  * Inspired by [nightcap (just fall in the bed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237542) by [SolaSola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaSola/pseuds/SolaSola). 



  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length (with music): 15:05  
Length (without music): 13:42  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/nightcap%20\(just%20fall%20in%20the%20bed\).mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/nightcap%20\(just%20fall%20in%20the%20bed\)%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/processional%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/nightcap%20\(just%20fall%20in%20the%20bed\)%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> Created for ofjustimagine for #ITPE 2020! I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks to SolaSola for having blanket permission!
> 
> [Music: "Night Cap" - Terry Zhong ft. Will Jay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsCoPpINYQo)


End file.
